


Sweet Kei

by Suga_bebe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this should be fluffy but.....
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bebe/pseuds/Suga_bebe
Summary: Kei mana mau perhatian Shouyo terbagi!





	Sweet Kei

“Kei..”

“Hm..”

“Apa kamu gak merasa rumah ini agak sepi?”

Kei mengernyit. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi fokus pada layar laptopnya teralih kepada si pemilik rambut oranye yang rebahan di sofa dengan sebuah majalah terbuka lebar diatas perutnya. “Tidak”

Bibir Shouyo mencebik. Ia bangkit, membiarkan majalahnya terjatuh kelantai dan menatap kesal kepada si kepala pirang yang duduk bersila dilantai berlapis karpet diantara sofa dan meja diruang televisi sambil membelakanginya. Kei kembali memutar kepalanya kearah layar laptop dan mengerjakan apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sebenarnya Shouyo kesal Kei masih saja mengurusi pekerjaannya disaat liburan, tapi seperti Kei pernah mendengar omelan Shouyo saja!

Kei suka lupa kalau yang butuh diperhatikan itu bukan Cuma kerjaan saja, tapi Shouyo juga.

“Kalau kau sudah sibuk begini aku sering kesepian tahu”

Jemari Kei yang sibuk menari di keyboard terhenti dan menggantung diudara. Kepalanya berputar untuk beradu pandang dengan Shouyo yang sudah cemberut. “Apa maumu?”

“Aku mau ditemani!”

“Terus dari tadi aku duduk disini _ngapain_?”

“Cuma badanmu yang disini. Dari tadi aku _dicuekin._ Kamu lebih sayang kerjaan kamu dibanding aku?” Shouyo berkata. Kedua tangan terlipat didada berusaha sambil berusaha menunjukkan tampang serius.

“Apaan, sih?” Kei terkekeh yang dibalas dengan cubitan kecil dari Shouyo dibahunya. “Emang kau  bocah?”

Shouyo merengut kesal. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia berusaha ngambek yang ada malah jadi bahan ledekan Kei _._ Shouyo juga bingung kenapa ia sampai sekarang betah hidup bersama Kei yang kelakuannya berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

“Ayo, sini” Kei menarik tangan Shouyo, lalu ia bergeser kebelakang sedikit memberikan ruang antara dirinya dengan meja dan membawa Shouyo duduk dipangkuannya. Ia merasa jahat juga karena sudah mengabaikan Shouyo dihari libur “Kau saja yang temani aku”

Sebenarnya Shouyo benci posisi seperti ini karena membuatnya tampak sangat kecil dibandingkan Kei. Shouyo menengadah, memperhatikan wajah Kei yang serius menatap layar Laptopnya. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang kepadanya.

“Hei, kenapa kita tidak punya anak saja?” Ujar Shouyo

“Kalau kau bisa hamil kita pasti sudah punya dari dulu” Pipi Kei langsung di hadiahi tamparan. Kei meringis dan menatap tajam pada Shouyo yang wajahnya sudah merona entah kenapa. “Apa salahku?”

“Maksudku bukan itu!” lanjut Shouyo “Tetangga sebelah sedang mengurus proses adopsi anak. Ayo kita juga! Biar kalau kau lagi sibuk bekerja aku ada temannya”

“Ogah!” Sergah Kei cepat

“Eh, kenapa? Anak-anak kan lucu”

“Lucu awalnya saja. Lagian kamu pikir membesarkan anak _gak_ pakai biaya? Harus dikasih makan, harus disekolahin. Belum lagi pas udah besar mereka bakalan banyak tingkah, belajar ngelawan. Bisa bikin aku tambah stress. Cukup kamu aja yang bikin aku stress!”

“KEEEII!” cubitan maut diberikan dipinggang Kei. Kei yakin pasti akan berjejak setelah ini

“Lagian kamu yang masih suka mengeluh gaji kurang aja sok mau adopsi anak. Jangan _ngaco_!”

Dalam hati Shouyo membenarkan ucapan Kei. Membesarkan anak bukan perkara gampang. Ia yang masih bermental bocah ditambah Kei yang sama sekali tidak ber-aura kebapakan bukanlah kombinasi orang tua sempurna.

“Kalau kau mau punya anak Cuma agar kamu ada teman, kamu aku masukin tempat penitipan anak saja! Disana kamu bisa punya banyak teman”

“Dasar Jahat!!” Shouyo memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Kei dan menarik gemas kedua pipi Kei.

“Kamu yang jahat! Dari tadi aku disiksa terus”

“Kalau begitu kita pelihara anjing saja” Shouyu mengusulkan ide lain

“Gak mau! Kotorannya bau” Kei lagi-lagi menolak

“Emang ada kotoran harum?”

“Kamu itu bersih-bersih aja malas. Kamu gak bakalan ingat buat bersihin bulu anjing di sofa, karpet sama dikasur”

“Kalau gitu kucing, deh”

“Sama aja!”

“Uugh!” Shouyo cemberut karena daritadi idenya tidak ada yang diterima oleh Kei.

“Kamu gak perlu mikirin buat urusin anak, apalagi anjing atau kucing. Kamu urusin aku aja!” Kei meraih kepala Shouyo dan mengusap sayang rambut oranye-nya

“Bilang aja kamu gak mau perhatian aku terbagi”

“Nah, itu kamu tau!!”

Dasar, Kei! Yang biasanya Asin tapi giliran manisnya gak tanggung-tanggung!

 

* * *

 

 

Beberapa hari kemudian sepulang dari kantor, Kei kaget melihat ada sebuah Akuarium kecil yang menghiasi  ruang tamu mereka. Kata Shouyo kalau Cuma pelihara ikan mas gak papa, kan?

Tapi memang dasar Shouyo yang pelupa, ujung-ujungnya Kei juga yang sering kasih makan dan membersihkan Akuarium

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saya masih belajar menulis sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati banyak orang!


End file.
